A fastening means, as early filed by the same inventors of this application and given with an application number of: Ser. No. 09/800,235, includes: a holding base capable of sliding or rotating on a rod, a driving bolt rotatably coupled with a thrusting block rotatably engaged in the holding base having a driving wedge face formed on the thrusting block, and a follower block movably reciprocating in the holding base having a follower wedge face formed on the follower block and tangentially engageable with the driving wedge face of the thrusting block; whereby upon a rotation of the driving bolt to inwardly push the thrusting block in the holding base, the follower block will be thrusted by the driving block to interfere in a rod surface for quickly, ergonomically and firmly fastening the rod within the holding base.
However, such a fastening device (prior art) still requires more elements to construct the device, thereby increasing the production complexity and maintenance problem.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the prior art and invented the present fastening means with simplified structure and decreased elements.
The object of the present invention is to provide a fastening device with less elements and simpler structure for saving manufacturing cost for better operation and maintenance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a simplified fastening device including a holding base slidably engageable with a rod, a thrusting bolt rotatably secured in the holding base, and a pressing block reciprocatively moving in the holding base and operatively propelled by the thrusting bolt to interfere in the rod to quickly, safely, reliably and firmly retain the rod on the holding base.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a slopping engagement between the pressing block and the thrusting bolt based on the principle of mechanical wedge (serving as xe2x80x9ctoggle-like mechanismxe2x80x9d) to enlarge the engagement force, thereby requiring only a smaller driving force to perform the fastening action.